


“What are you doing here, Christopher”

by Deanmademedothis



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmademedothis/pseuds/Deanmademedothis
Summary: Beth wanted to unwind after a long day. She hopped into the shower when an unexpected guest disturbed her relaxation. She slowly turned around and asked "How did you know I was in the shower? What could possible go wrong?
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	“What are you doing here, Christopher”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. This is my first ever smut fanfic. Let me know what you thought :)

Beth was getting ready to walk into the bathroom when she noticed a shadow. She didn’t even question it since she’s been having weird imagination after Rio came back from the dead. She turned the water down and felt like eyes were on her. She turned around to look but no one was there. “What the hell is going on _”_ she thought in her head. 

She unfasten her pants. Both hands were on her side to shimmy out of them. Then, she wiggled out of her underwear and threw it toward the entrance of the bathroom. She brought both hands behind her back. unlatched her bra, letting out a happy sigh when her boobs were finally free from her bra. 

Before, stepping into the shower, she reached her hand out. She wanted to see if it was still cold or if it was just right. To her surprise, it was still cold. “What am I supposed to do while I wait for the water to get warmer? _”_

She sat down on the cold floor, waiting for the water to be warm. She slowly worked her way between her legs and started to rub her clit. Her other hand went up to her boob. She stucked one finger and pressed it into her wet cunt and her other hand went to her nipple to see that it was getting hard.

She wanted Rio to be here with her. He knew how to make her wet and pull an orgasm from her. But, she wanted to cum so badly that she sucked on a second finger and press that one in. She worked both fingers in and out of her wet pussy. That didn’t give her off so she started to move her fingers faster. Her other hand slowly went to her clit. She rubbed her clit like there was no tomorrow. She felt her walls pushing against her fingers. She pulled her fingers out of her trembling pussy that made her whimper. 

Few minutes had passed by and she completely forgot that the shower was still on. The room was getting all foggy on how hot the water was. She stood up and turned the nuzzle so the water wasn’t beaming hot. After touching the water for a second time, she stepped in and started to wet her hair. She reached up to pump shampoo into her hands. She then put both hands between her hair and started to distribute it. Beth knew how to make herself feel better. She pushed her nails down and started to massage her hair. Beth rinsed her hair making sure there wasn’t any shampoo left in her hair.

After doing that, she felt like someone was behind her now. She turned around and there he was standing in front of her fully naked.

Trying not to seem flustered, she asked, _“_ what are you doing here and how did you know I was in the shower?"

“Oh come on ma, you either leave your front door unlock or you don’t hear me come in.” 

She took a deep breath and said _“_ we really need to fix that _."_

He had a smirk on his face and then asked _“_ Are you horny or something?”

 _"_ Does it matter? If you will excuse me, I need to finish up here _."_ She wasted no time to pump the conditioner into her hands and rinse the tip of her hair. She moved around Rio and grabbed her shower puff and started to move her hand to her shower gel when he grabbed her hand.

He leaned in and said “come on ma, I know that you are, I saw you."

“Oh my god, you were watching me” she let out with a shocking tone. 

“Don’t act surprised mami, now turn around and let me see your pretty ass. _”_

Something about his tone of voice made her turn around. Once, her ass was facing him, he took two strides forward and grabbed her shower puff out of her hand and poured the shower gel all over it. She watched him very closely. She saw how he moved his hands and how gently he was to mix the soap in to make it all bubbly. He slowly started to wash her back and slowly went down her legs.

After doing that he went between her legs that made her suck in her breathe. He spotted how she sucked in her breath and how her body was moving now to avoid his touch. 

“You aren’t going to get off that easy _,_ ” he said under his breath. He stepped in closer trapping her with his body. 

“What do I do now _?_ ” she was questioning herself at the situation that she is in right now. The only thing that she could do now was to let him finish. He made his way to her pussy and started to rub her clit clean. 

After doing so, he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It was a harsh kiss that made her moan against his lips. He leaned back, licked his lip and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. She leaned in again wanting his lips to be on hers again. He leaned back that made her frown. 

“Please Rio, can you kiss me again?"

”Na, ma I have a better idea.”

He unlatched the shower head and started to rinse her body. His hand moving around her body to make sure there was no soap left on her body.He spun her around so she could face him again. He pushed her hair to the side and started to nick the side of her neck. He slowly grabbed her breast and pinched her nipple. He slowly went down on his knees. She tried not to get flustered again when he was looking at her heat. He lifted her leg over his shoulder that made her loose balance. He had his hands on her hips to make sure she didn’t tip over. Without any warning, his tongue was on her clit. He stuck one finger into her folds and continued to lick her clit faster. He could feel her walls pressing against his fingers.

“Does that feel good, darling” he teased her. 

She couldn’t answer his question.She just let out a moan from how he was working his fingers and licking her clit. He took out his fingers and looked up at her. “Do you want it?” teasing her pussy with his cock. 

“Don’t do that to me, Christopher _.”_

It turned him on when she said his full name.Without any warning he pushed himself into her. He slowly went back and forth feeling how good she felt. She started to moan once he picked up the pace. Her walls were closing in on his dick. He let out a grunt and he put his hands around her neck and she did the same. She pressed her lips against his that made both of them moan. 

”Oh my god, Rio I’m gonna _” ——_ she couldn’t even finish her sentence .

 _"_ I swear to god Elizabeth you better not cum.” 

Her legs started to tremble from the pleasure she was experiencing in this moment. She closed her eyes and tried to escape her body for a few minutes so she wouldn’t cum. 

_“_ Elizabeth,open your fucking eyes. I want you to beg me to let you cum. You aren’t going to get off that easy especially when you are with me _.”_

Her body just let it happen. She didn’t want to but she couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Did you just cum?”

“What about if I did, what are you gonna do about it?” 

“Watch yourself darling,you don’t wanna do this, yeah?”

“Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?” repeating her question from before.

He turned off the water, grabbed Beth's hand and pushed her out of the shower. He grabbed the towel that was hanging and started to dry himself off. After doing so, he started to dry her off. He pushed her out of the bathroom. He forced her onto her mattress.

 _“_ You want it”, while his hands was on her clit. 

“Yes, please Christopher _."_

"I will see if I let you cum after you take my punishment. You were a very bad girl, Elizabeth." He sat on her air mattress and patted his lap and looked over at her. 

“You gotta be kidding me, Christopher.” She rolled her eyes while saying this.

“I'm not kidding, darling. Now get your behind over here before I make your punishment worse."

She got off of the mattress and started to walk over to where he was sitting. She was kinda embarrassed that she was actually gonna let him do whatever he wanted to do to her. She adjusted her body over his laps and put her hands on the ground to stabilize herself.

“You're going to get smacked five times and you are going to count. You got that, Elizabeth.”

She knew there was no getting out of this so she just nodded her head. He rubbed her ass and out of nowhere smack. "One", she yelled out.

"One what? Do we need to start over?"

"No, please Rio I will get it right next time."

"Show some respect to your boss, sweetheart." Rubbing the reddish spot on her ass. Raised his hand back, smack. 

Two sir, she cried out. He went back and forth alternating cheeks. Three sir, four sir. Knowing that this one might be the hardest one that he does to her. She was preparing herself for the worse. Smoothing her right cheek, he pulled his hands back and smack.Five sir, tears were running down her cheeks now. She brought one hand to her cheeks to wipe her tears away. He tapped her to tell her that her punishment was over and that she was allowed to get up now. 

“Elizabeth,I believe you deserve a reward for behaving like a good girl during this punishment. Face me mami, and spread those legs for me." She laid back and did what she was told to do. Her head was lifted a little so she could see what he was doing.

Looking at what was in front of him with a smirk he said _“_ Dang mami, you’re so wet.” That spanking really did something to you. _”_

“Christopher, please, I can’t take it anymore."

"You need to be patient, darling." He started to rub her clit. He started to lick her clit like there was no tomorrow. He pushed one finger into her wet fold while his lips were still working her clit. He took out his fingers and looked at her. “You want it” while teasing her fold with his cock. She nodded her head. With that, he pushed himself inside of her. Slowly, he picked up his pace when all of a sudden they heard a popping noise. He continued rocking back and forth. Both of them were moaning at his point. They could hear the mattress slowly deflating. He picked her up from her ass and leaned her against the wall. He could feel her walls closing in on his cock that made him grunt. He started to pick up his pace a little bit and started to nick the side of her neck. She brought her lips to his that made both of them moan. 

“Christopher, please can I cum?”

“Cum for me, darling”. With that, she came all over his cock. He slowly lowered her until her feet touched the floor. She looked over at her mattress and it was almost completely deflated. She rubbed her eyes before she spoke. 

“Great job, Mr. CFO. Where am I supposed to sleep now?” 

“Not my problem, now is it.”

He was getting dressed pulling his shirt over his head. Followed by his boxer and jeans and his shoes. He walked over to her French doors in her bedroom and he looked back at her. She was still trying to catch her breath. He looked at her almost deflated air mattress and turned to face her and said “don’t even think about touching yourself. I will see you real soon, Elizabeth.” 

With that he disappeared through the doors.


End file.
